Cellular operators display advertisement display messages on personal cellular telecommunications devices as a way of garnering additional revenue or charging subscribers less whilst making up the difference with advertising revenue, and naturally desire to charge as high rates as possible. Advertisement display messages displayed on personal cellular telecommunications devices include a visual component such as text or graphics and may be interactive for enabling a subscriber to request additional information. Advertisement display messages may be downloaded in real time or alternatively they can be stored in a buffer. Advertisement display messages can be time sensitive and location sensitive, and also subscriber sensitive in accordance with a subscriber profile in terms of age, interests, etc.
Advertisers are prepared to pay premium rates for peak time advertising slots and prime advertisement display message positions, for example, at the top of a page, a pop-up banner, and the like. Peak time advertising applies to displaying advertisement display messages on personal cellular telecommunications devices in a similar manner to other advertising media. Against this, prime advertisement display message positioning is hardly applicable to displaying advertisement display messages on personal cellular telecommunications devices due to their small screen size. Moreover, advertisers are prepared to pay additional sums for advertisement display messages which have been viewed to a high degree of certainty.